Sono Yume
by ssmoluniverse
Summary: Baekhyun sudah siap menghadapi hari ini dan Chanyeol sudah menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun pada hari ini. {CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL/BOYSLOVE/YAOI}


**Chanyeol x Baekhyun fanfiction**

.

.

 **Hu** **rt, Romance**

.

.

 **The story belong to author,** **Chanyeol belong to Baekhyun and Baekhyun belong to Chanyeol**

 **Garing miring berarti flashback**

.

.

.

Baekhyun pikir hari ini akan lenyap begitu saja. Di dalam mimpinya, hari ini akan lenyap karena Baekhyun tidak menginginkan hari ini. Hari yang membuat kepalanya pusing karena memikirkannya. Baekhyun membenci. Membenci hari yang bahkan baru dilaluinya dalam beberapa jam.

Tapi Baekhyun sadar bahwa hari ini memang ada. Hari ini harus dihadapi dan Baekhyun siap menghadapi hari ini.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau sudah siap?"

Baekhyun tidak akan pernah siap, asal kau tau saja.

"Ya Sehun-ah, sebentar!"

Lalu dia berdiri, membenahi jas warna hitam yang melekat di badannya. Setelah terasa penampilannya sudah baik, dia tersenyum pada cermin dan bersiap untuk keluar.

Baekhyun berjalan lalu membuka pintu kamar, siap dengan apa saja yang akan terjadi hari ini.

 _Hari Selasa minggu kedua di bulan Januari adalah hari tersibuk (walaupun setiap hari selalu sibuk) di sebuah perusahaan di daerah Seoul, Korea. Banyak pegawai lalu - lalang dengan kegiatannya masing - masing termasuk lelaki mungil berparas menawan cenderung cantik ini. Dia sedang sibuk bulak - balik dari lantai 11 perusahaan sampai lantai 6 perusahaan. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Bekerja di Yeol's Cooperation. Dia menjabat sebagai staf untuk divisi marketing._

 _Yang dia lakukan sedari tadi adalah mengirim berkas - berkas kepada manager marketing untuk dilaporkan. Sangat melelahkan memang._

 _"Hei Byun Baekhyun, mau kopi?"_

 _Itu Kim Jongdae, salah satu teman satu divisinya Baekhyun._

 _"Ah tidak. Aku akan mengambil air putih saja. Hari ini sangat melelahkan~"_

 _Terdengar kekehan dari Kim Jongdae atas lenguhan temannya itu._

 _"Apa kau sudah mendatangi boss besar, Baekhyun-ah?"_

 _"Aku tidak. Memangnya kenapa harus? Apakah ada hal yang penting?"_

 _Jongdae menepuk keningnya, merutuki kelalaiannya karena melupakan hal yang baru saja dia ingatkan kepada Baekhyun._

 _"Astaga Baekhyun maaf aku lupa, tadi aku bertemu boss. Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu setelah kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu. Hm dia mengatakannya sekitar.. 1 jam yang lalu."_

 _"Aish Kim kau selalu saja lupa. Itu bahkan sudah 1 jam yang lalu. Aku pergi dulu."_

 _Baekhyun segera bangkit dari kursinya lalu menuju lift yang akan membawa dia ke lantai 19 dimana boss besar berada._

 _Tunggu, kenapa dia memanggil Baekhyun?_

"Apakah kau benar - benar siap, Baekhyun-ah?" Ujar Oh Sehun, kerabat dekat Baekhyun sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Kelihatannya dia sangat menngkhawatirkan Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum akan kekhawatiran Sehun, dia tau Sehun adalah sahabat yang paling mengerti Baekhyun, dan menyayangi Baekyun. Dia sangat beruntung memiliki lelaki bermarga Oh itu.

"Aku siap, Sehun-ah. Ayo kita berangkat! Aku tidak mau terlambat."

Sampai akhirnya mobil yang Baekhyun dan Sehun tumpangi pergi menuju ke tempat tujuan.

 _Segera setelah mendapat izin dari dalam ruangan, Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan yang bertulisan "CEO" itu._

 _Tanpa harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, setelah dipersilahkan duduk, Baekhyun akhirnya duduk dan langsung menanyakan maksud dari boss besar memanggilnya._

 _Dilihat boss besar itu tersenyum. Senyumannya begitu menawan bagaikan seorang pangeran kesayangan semua warganya._

 _"Kau masih seperti dulu Baekhyun-ah, tidak pernah sabaran."_

 _Oh Baekhyun benci jika harus diingatkan kepada masa lalunya. Terlebih oleh lelaki yang ada di hadapannya kini._

 _"Untuk apa kau memanggilku, Park Chanyeol-ssi? Apakah ada hal yang sangat penting?"_

 _Ya, namanya Park Chanyeol. CEO dari Yeol's Cooperation. Perusahaan yang mempunyai nama besar di Korea. Sebuah perusahaan handphone terkenal dan terbesar di Korea, bahkan cabang perusahaan ini hinggap sampai Amerika Utara. Perusahaan sukses yang dipegang oleh Park Chanyeol, 26 tahun._

 _Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sebentar lalu menghela napas. Dia siap untuk mengatakan hal ini._

 _"Memang ada hal yang sangat penting untuk disampaikan kepadamu, Baekhyun-ah. Ini.. Untukmu. Aku memberimu langsung."_

 _Baekhyun menerima kertas di hadapannya. Baekhyun melihat dan memegang kertas tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun melihat apa yang tertera pada kertas tersebut. Tangannya sampai gemetar, Baekhyun harap ini hanya mimpi di siang bolong karena kelelahannya._

 _Baekhyun mencubit lengannya dan itu tersara sakit. Jadi, ini nyata?_

 _"Park Chanyeol_ _dan Bae Joohyun.. Kau.. Akan menikah?"_

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, Baekhyun keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Sehun. Gedungnya besar dan bagus. Bernuansa Putih - Biru. _Warna ini.. Kenapa seperti rencana kita?_ Pikiran Baekhyun.

"Sudah ku bilang, kalau tidak siap maka jangan, Baekhyun!"

Oh Sehun, jangan sampai kau meruntuhkan kesiapannya Baekhyun.

"Aku benar - benar siap, Sehun. Ayo kedalam, kau jadi kan menemaniku?"

 _"Dia akan menikah, Sehun! Dia benar - benar akan menikah! Dia benar - benar bajingan!"_

 _Raungan dan tangisan itu terdengar keras dan menyedihkan dari apartemen yang bernomor 6104. Pelakunya adalah Baekhyun. Setelah menerima undangan dan pulang kerja, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Dia lantas menelepon Sehun dan menginginkan Sehun ada di apartemennya secepatnya._

 _"Baekhyun ini sudah lebih dari 3 jam kau menangis. Ayolah setidaknya kau minum, ya? Kau benar - benar terlihat menyedihkan. Aku tidak tega melihat kau yang seperti ini, Baekhyun."_

 _"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis? Aku sedih Oh Sehun! Park Chanyeol akan menikah! Aku ulangi. Park Chanyeol akan segera menikah! Hiks.."_

 _Bahkan ini belum tepat sebulan dari putusnya hubungan kita, Chanyeol-ah. Itu batin Baekhyun._

"Kau datang, Baekhyun-ah."

Yang itu Kim Jongdae, masih ingat kan? Teman satu divisi Baekhyun yang dikenal berisik dan selalu aktif, tidak pernah sedih seperti Baekhyun. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari dia hari ini, dia menampakkan wajah sedih dan simpati kepada temannya, Baekhyun.

"Ya Jongdae, aku datang. Dia mengundangku langsung, jadi aku harus datang. Kau sudah sedari tadi?"

Gedung ini ramai. Banyak kolega bisnis Chanyeol yang datang, keluarga dari kedua belah pihak, pegawai sampai model yang pernah membintangi produk Yeol's Cooperation. Semua berkumpul disini.

"Ya, aku sudah sedari tadi. Aku akan pulang, Baekhyun-ah, istriku menunggu di mobil. Aku pulang dulu ya? Kau yang kuat ya uri Baekhyunnie~"

Ah panggilan itu. Panggilan yang seharusnya menjadi kesukaanku setiap hari tapi tidak mulai sekarang. Oh tidak, mulai dari 1 bulan yang lalu.

"Ayo selesaikan ini dengan cepat, Baekhyun. Aku ingin segera pulang sebelum wajah lelaki itu babak belur di hari pernikahannya."

Sehun benar juga. Aku harus cepat menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Aku hanya perlu bersalaman dengannya dan istrinya lalu berkata "Selamat atas pernikahanmu," itu tidak sulit kan?

 _"Chanyeollie happy anniversary yang ke 2! Yoohoo aku sangat mencintaimu!"_

 _"Baekhyun, kita perlu bicara."_

 _Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Dia bahkan tidak membalas ucapan selamat atas hubungannya dengan Baekhyun dari Baekhyun._

 _"Chanyeollie? Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit? Aigoo~ harusnya kau bilang kepadaku Chanyeollie~"_

 _"Ayo kita akhiri sampai disini saja, Baekhyunnie. Ayo kita akhiri hubungan yang sudah kita bina selama 2 tahun ini."_

Setelah satu orang terlewat, Baekhyun akan maju selangkah dan berhadapan dengan dia dan tentu saja Baekhyun sudah siap untuk itu. Baekhyun sudah siap dengan hari ini, hari dimana sudah ia pikirkan dari jauh - jauh hari, ya, hari pernikahan Park Chanyeol, mantan kekasih Baekhyun selama 2 tahun ini.

Baekhyun maju selangkah dan.. berhenti.

"Selamat atas perni..."

Oh tidak tidak. Baekhyun bahkan sudah berlatih untuk bisa mengatakannya, Baekhyun sudah siap. Baekhyun sudah...

"Hiks. Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku Chanyeol! Kenapa! Setelah apa yang kita lalukan selama 2 tahun ini.. Mengapa semuanya tidak bermakna untukmu? Setelah apa yang sudah aku lakukan kepadamu selama ini! Kau tiba - tiba memutuskanku dengan alasan bosan tapi setelahnya kau malah menikah dengan seorang wanita.. hiks Chanyeollie~ kau begitu jahat. Kau jahat! Kau jahat!"

Itu Baekhyun. Menumpahkan tangisnya sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut dan menghasilkan suasana hening. Sehun yang tau hal ini akan terjadi tidak bisa menahan untuk mengepalkan tangannya, dia ikut bersedih. Dia bersumpah akan membuat wajah Chanyeol babak belur!

"Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku, Chanyeol. Kau selalu bilang kau mencintaiku juga, apa kau lupa? Aku selalu mengagumimu setiap harinya dan kau selalu bilang a-aigoo~ uri Baekhyunnie menggemaskan sekali~ hiks. Apa yang aku lakukan sehingga membuatmu seperti ini!? Hiks Chanyeollie jahat~"

 _"Berhenti mengikutiku, Park Chanyeol! Hoel! Kau sangat menyebalkan!"_

 _Terdengar kekehan dari pemuda tinggi yang ada di hadapan si kecil._

 _"Aigoo~ sungguh menawan ya bidadariku ini? Apakah kau tidak bosan Baekhyun membuat wajah sebegitu menggemaskannya?"_

 _"Aigoo~ Aigoo~ lihatlah pipi tembammu itu. Park Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya berwarna merah eh?!"_

 _"Yak Park Chanyeol! Aku membencimu!"_

 _"Hihihihi~"_

 _Kekehan terdengar dari pemuda tinggi yang tidak ada habis - habisnya menggoda pemuda kecil ini, pacarnya sejak 2 hari yang lalu._

"Apa apaan ini? Kenapa kau merusak acara pernikahan anakku?! Astaga! Astaga! Kenapa semua orang disini diam? Ck! Security!"

Itu suara wanita tua berjabat sebagai seorang ibu tapi itu bukan ibu dari Chanyeol, itu bukan.

"Bisa - bisanya kau lelaki asing menghancurkan acara anakku? Sekarang pergi sana pergi! Jangan kamu kembali ke sini!"

Oh lihatlah apa yang wanita tua itu lakukan kepada Baekhyun, dia meneriaki Baekhyun dan membuat security menarik paksa Baekhyun.

"Lepas! Aku bilang lepas! Aku bisa membawa pulang sahabatku dengan baik - baik. Minggir!"

Sehun lalu menarik Baekhyun dari tarikan security itu lalu membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Ingin membawa pulang.

"Hiks Sehun... Chanyeollie Jahat."

Tapi sebelum Sehun melangkahkan kakinya, Baekhyun ambruk. Dia pingsan.

p

c

y

f

o

r

b

b

h

o

n

l

y

Terdengar helaan napas dari lelaki bertubuh mungil yang baru saja membukakan matanya, sadar dari kegelapannya.

Dia menggeliatkan tangannya pelan lalu duduk, mengusap matanya dan bangun tersadar. Dilihat tangannya yang basah. Apa dia menangis?

"Aigoo uri Baekhyunnie akhirnya bangun~ apa yang terjadi sayang? Kau berteriak dan menangis tadi. Apakah kau mendapatkan mimpi buruk?" ujar lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan telinga lebar khas miliknya.

Baekhyun berkedip. Berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi kepadanya dan akhirnya dia tersadar.

"Chanyeol!? Ini kau kan? Chanyeol! Hiks Chanyeol kenapa meninggalkanku? Kenapa Chanyeol begitu jahat? Hiks~"

"Eh ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba - tiba menangis sayang? Ini aku Chanyeol. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, sayang. Aku dari tadi disini, aku pergi sebentar menemani Jiwonnie pergi ke taman bermain. Aigoo~ kenapa suami kecilku menangis hm?" ujarnya sambil memeluk lelaki yang sedang menangis itu. Diusapnya lembut surai Baekyun dan mengecup kepalanya dengan sayang.

Lalu Baekhyun berhenti. Apa yang baru dikatakan lelaki tadi? Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan itu lalu mundur, menatap Chanyeol.

"Jadi... tadi.. aku mimpi?"

"Hihihi~ betul sekali. Uri Baekhyunnie tadi bermimpi, sayangku~ aigoo~ manisnya."

Lalu dikecup bibir manis berwarna merah muda Baekhyun oleh Chanyeol, sang suami.

p

c

y

b

b

h

Halo semuanya! Ini my first storyku. Gimana? gimana? Kalian dapet feel ga sih? Aku rencananya mau bikin kalian nyesek di awal dan di akhirnya sh ternyata!? sldjdkdjdj. Gitu. Tapi aku tau deh, kayanya gagal ya? Aku udah berusaha menulis dengan benar dan hasilnya kaya gini T.T

Kebanyakan ngomong gapapa lah ya. Tapi tapi mind to review? Hihi pengen tau aja kalian gimana baca story ini? Adakah yang dapet feel nya? (lalu semuanya jawab tidak) ini kepanjangan, iya tau, maaf ya hehehehe.

Satu lagi, kalau ada yang bingung ini rated M tapi gada adegan naena.. percayalah aku bingung mau nempatin ini di rated berapa wkwk, karena T gamungkin jadi yah M.

Disini udah malem, dadah! Good night!

Salam chanbaek is real, chanbaek is halal and only trust on chanbaek. Kekekeke


End file.
